Conversations with a Mad Man
by Lily Nova
Summary: A collection of short stories of Two Face and Riddler. Sometimes their friendship and sometimes their romance 3 Based on the comic books! If you read it why not review? Some ideas of your own? Care to share? :D
1. A Welcoming

Just wanted to do some short stories! So here's the first of a few more coming your way 3

Thanks!

A Welcoming

The Riddler had arrived back to his home; tired and exhausted he didn't notice anything extremely unusual about his abandoned hideout. In fact, he wasn't sure how it had looked like before, he was gone for seven months so he didn't see any reason to remember. It wasn't dusty though, which surprised him, when you're gone for almost a year things like dust, moss and rats always swarm and take over the untouched walls and furniture. Strangely his house was an exception He stopped himself before he delved deeper into his thinking process, he had other things to deal with.

_Harvey..._

He winced at the pain in his shoulders as he limped forward into his lair. 'Lair' always sounded downright hilarious in his head but looking at the state of it, he supposed it fit quite nicely. Every single surface in the living room was covered in maps and notes of which he could remember placing, he stepped on them as he passed, the crushing paper sounded like dried bones smashing on the dirty green rug. He winced at the noise, then thought it really didn't matter since no one was around. The paranoia must have grown on him if he was sneaking around in his own hideout.

"Another problem to add on for my doctors to fix." He mumbled, continuing to move slowly into the kitchen.

The kitchen irked him the most, the floors were clean and the absence of ants, flies or dirt was now eerie rather than comforting. He quickly reached for a chair and plopped himself on it as his legs gave way to exhaustion. The tall man groaned deeply, mentally assessing his wounds. Old bullet wound to the shoulder was starting to act up, dislocated at the hip, slight concussion from the fall and not to mention a black eye done by Yours Truly.

Another groan escaped the man's lip and he felt a headache begin to form, pounding against his skull frantically like a caged bird. He shouldn't have come back to Gotham, he should have run when he had the chance, run to some place they would never find him. Some place _Batman_ would never find him...

He focused his eyes on the phone on the table he was leaning on, green eyes serious and pained. He had no choice, he had to come back and he knew it. He grabbed the phone and quickly began dialling when the click of a gun made him jump, dropping the phone.

He did not dare look behind, he was not looking to get his face blown to bits. He swallowed his scream, mind twirling, calculating a way to buy him some time...

Behind him, a cellphone started to ring.

"Harvey?"

The man behind took a large breath, almost in shock and he felt the cool metal against his neck. The phone continued to ring, blaring across the quiet room as if it was bouncing around the tiled walls. Edward Nigma felt a droplet of sweat roll down his cheek, fear holding him down. He felt as if he was choking on the words he spoke, the air thick with silence and impending doom.

"Harvey," He whispered, "It's me..."

Another unsteady silence but the gun never wavered from his head.

"Riddler." The harsh voice stirred his stomach into knots, "They said you were dead."

Edward bowed his head, biting his lip slightly, eyes closed in pain. He couldn't face him, couldn't look into the others eyes. He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of him nose to drive the excruciating headache away.

"Yea, I thought I was dead for a minute too."

He could tell Two Face didn't appreciate the attempt at humour by the force of his blow, Harvey's fist felt like a brick being thrown at his face. Hell, when Two Face was mad he could put Batman to shame. The hit threw Riddler off the chair and against the kitchen wall, slumped helplessly on the floor. Head spinning and stomach doing somersaults, Edward began to moan, his left eye closed and tearful he tried to look at the man he had angered.

Harvey Dent stood before him, his bulging eye glistening in the dim light, the face that wasn't scarred was more frightening to him, his blue eyes almost glowing in fury, his mouth scowling in something more than hatred. Hatred... Had it come to that now? Was this the last straw for him? Had he just crossed the line?

"I waited here."

The softness of his tone shocked Edward. He blinked a few times before looking back up at the former district attorney.

"You lived here?"

"Yes. I waited." Harvey sat before him, his hair shielding his gaze from the other, "I heard about the news of you going to Metropolis, of you stealing those famous jewels, of you..."

Riddler sighed, he shouldn't have pulled off that heist, memories of the chase, the guns and the off road trip that ended with him falling off a cliff into what he thought was his demise clouded the Riddler's thoughts as he spoke slowly.

"I thought I was a goner when that van went off the edge, I woke up," He frowned, "Near the edge of the beach and.. Oh God, I was bleeding all over but I managed to find someone to help me..."

"Riddler," Den't calm voice stirred up something inside the brown haired man's heart, "That was four months ago. Why..."

Edward tried to fight back the tears in his eyes as the other trembled, his heart stinging and falling into his lungs.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were," Arms enveloped his waist, "I thought you were gone."

The short, tough being before him now pressed against his hurt body, defeated in grief, shoulders sagged in agony, in relief. He couldn't move for a minute, his mind reeling with thoughts and feelings he couldn't comprehend. For once, the Riddler was stumped...

"The maps..." He whispered into Two Face's ear, "You tried to find me?"

Harvey didn't speak, his head nuzzled into the old, beaten green shirt, his hands so tight around him he felt like he was going to burst. Riddler spoke nothing about the wetness he felt against his chest or the shaking of the shoulders he was caressing. He hugged Harvey back, listening to the sound of his soft sobbing, almost like choking.

"Yea," He kissed the forehead of the crying man, "I missed you too Harvey..."


	2. The Taste of Emotion

Another short story I've been thinking of for a week :D

The Taste of Emotions

It was five in the morning when the Riddler heard the hasty twitching of the lock and the crashing of the creaky door slamming open in haste only to be harshly shut again. He watched carefully, sipping his black, bitter coffee as Two Face locked the door, eyes aloof and quiet. He sometimes made it a game, guessing what the other was thinking, it was certainly very challenging but the fun part was that there was always two answers.

This time was no different. The brown, inquisitive eyes watched the silent, scarred man. Was that adrenaline that seeped out of the still body, or was it exhaustion? His face gave nothing away, it showed no hint of emotion as he walked towards him.

"Morning Harvey," He chirped, sipping at his burning coffee, "Rough night?"

The hands of the other were too fast, but all of a sudden a force pulled him forward and the lips of Two Face slammed into his own. It wasn't the first time Harvey had pulled an unexpected 'attack' on him but it always left him baffled. Perplexed, he slid his tongue position, tasting the blood of his own lips among other things.

Sometimes, he felt he could taste the former district's feelings in his mouth. It was never anything foul or sickening, it was just simply intriguing to him. He had always wondered what scientific, biological of chemical explanation for the flavours he had experienced. The former district attorney seemed irritated at his hypothesis. "That's ridiculous." He had grunted, and left it at that.

Yet, the moment their lips locked and their tongues intertwined as if in sensuous battle, he was left intoxicated by the emotions he could feel from the other. It was more than just seeing, maybe even more than just feeling. He genuinely felt the deep, strong feelings of the other as he kept his heart at the tip of his tongue, stunning Edward with his anger, with his lust.

He had tasted many flavours already, the spiciness of his rage, burning against his tongue like fire down his throat. He'd even felt anxiety, a cold almost cinnamon like taste that left him wanting to protect and wash away all his fears. He had felt sweet happiness in his lips, thrilling and strangely affectionate was his tongue as it sugared his entire mouth.

He had felt sadness, yes, but nothing like this, his actions were passionate yet heavy, his mouth dry, breath harsh, tasting only of lightly soured despair.

A few minutes he held Harvey, caressing his back gently, dark eyes observant and upset, before pulling his lips from the other. The shorter man, sucked in air, avoiding his gaze as he sat on the other.

"Something wrong?" He whispered lightly, his cool hand stroking Two Face's cheek, he knew the answer already.

"It's nothing."

_It's always nothing._

Edward Nigma smiled as best as he could, trying to hold back his own grief at the Two Face's silent pain. He wasn't mad at Harvey's lie. He was always contradicting, they were always two answers. His mouth would always say two different things, it was what fascinated and saddened him, it was what he hated yet loved in him.

He sighed softly as he brought the others lips to his own. Tasting the hidden despair on his tongue, a bitter sweet, sour taste that pricked his heart like glass shards...

_Hope you liked it :D_

_Hopefully more coming this way! _


End file.
